<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непостижимое by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107081">Непостижимое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда божественный замысел рухнул, имеет ли смысл поддерживать видимость порядка?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непостижимое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Присутствуют пасхалки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вельзевул ждет его в баре «Hell’s Razors», особенно любимом норвежскими рокерами и панками. Не могла выбрать местечко более респектабельное... впрочем, нет, не могла, она же Королева Ада.</p><p>Но Гавриил умеет отделять зерна от плевел. Эти безвкусные граффити на стенах — лишь внешний антураж, придуманный бестолковыми смертными для развлечения. Но никто из них понятия не имеет ни о «бритвах Ада», ни тем паче о том, что не далее как неделю назад все сущее висело на тоненьком волоске.</p><p>Вель призывно улыбается, потягивая какой-то коктейль ядовито-зеленого цвета. Здесь она в доску своя. С короткой стрижкой и торчащими угольно-черными прядями, в черной футболке, увешанная с ног до головы металлом, она настолько органично вписывается в этот мир, словно всегда была его частицей — отбитая на всю голову панк-тусовщица.</p><p>— Отлично выглядишь, коллега, — замечает Гавриил. — Тебе бы еще бейсбольную биту для полноты образа.</p><p>— А тебе только смокинга и галстука-бабочки не хватает, — смеется королева демонов. — Смени прикид, а то в этом ты как креативный директор рекламного агентства, а офисный работник может попасть сюда разве что под ядреным кайфом.</p><p>Посетителей в баре немного, все отмороженные, и все таращатся на них — вернее, на Гавриила, не более уместного в «Hell’s Razors», чем Хастур на приеме в Букингемском дворце. Недоумевают — какого дьявола такой респектабельный джентльмен околачивается в полукриминальном притоне.</p><p>— Ближе к делу, коллега. Ведь не для того же ты пригласила меня сюда, чтобы отметить несостоявшийся Армагеддон и начало новой эры, не прописанной в скрижалях Всевышнего?</p><p>— Обрадую тебя, пернатый, — Вельзевул допивает коктейль и заказывает еще один, на этот раз черный, как адская бездна. — До меня тут слухи дошли, что наша сладкая парочка принимает участие в ток-шоу Бергера. «Табу», любопытнейшая вещь, если ты не в курсе... конечно же, нет. Этот Бергер — звезда норвежского телевидения — мой давний, скажем так, поклонник. Довольно неглуп для смертного — я даже вернула ему память о несостоявшемся Армагеддоне.</p><p>— И что с того? — недоумевает Гавриил. — Хочешь сказать — Кроули тоже выкрутился?</p><p>Вель пристально смотрит на архангела. Похоже, эта угольно-черная бурда ударила ей в голову.</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? У них много общего и, в каком-то ебанутом смысле, они созданы друг для друга.</p><p>— Ангел и демон?</p><p>— Но когда-то они оба были ангелами...</p><p>Точно как они сами. У архангелов долгая память, и Гавриил помнит другую Вельзевул — не ехидного демона, повелительницу мух, а...</p><p>Когда-то и она была ангелом с серебристо-синими крыльями. Могущественной небесной сущностью, помогавшей Всевышнему в сотворении птиц и насекомых.</p><p>И когда-то Вельзевул и Гавриил были не только соратниками, но и любовниками. Всего-то шесть тысяч лет назад...</p><p>Вель пристально смотрит на Гавриила, и в ее темном, мутном взгляде мелькает что-то давно знакомое, еще из тех давних времен, когда...</p><p>— Ты демон, я ангел. У нас не может быть ничего общего. Кроме служебных интересов.</p><p>— Но оно было, — Вельзевул делает шаг навстречу ему. — И если предначертанный Всевышним конец мира так и не случился, если впереди у нас еще одна вечность, то что значат против этой вечности какие-то гребаные шесть тысяч лет?</p><p>Вель закидывает руку ему на плечо, теперь она оказывается совсем близко — впервые за шесть тысячелетий они настолько близки друг к другу. Гавриил ощущает ее запах — странный, порочный запах серы, пепла и смолы — запах Преисподней. Ее кожа так же горяча, и когда Вельзевул касается ладонью его лица, архангел словно ощущает ожог — не столько на теле, сколько в глубинах своей эфирной чистой сущности.</p><p>— Хочешь искусить меня? — Гавриил улыбается, притягивая к себе Вель.</p><p>Он все еще убеждает сам себя, что всего лишь подыгрывает королеве демонов, но зачем?.. Какой ему от этого интерес?</p><p>И какой смысл пытаться сохранить видимость порядка сейчас, когда двое эфирно-оккультных раздолбаев разрушили божественный замысел, когда демоны перестали бояться святой воды, а ангелы — адского пламени?</p><p>— Не заметила, чтобы ты возражал, — Это не насмешка, просто констатация факта. — И нет, это не искушение. Всего лишь небольшое напоминание.</p><p>О том, что случилось на самой заре существования мира, когда Земля была еще тепленькой, а люди как биологический вид еще не были ни смоделированы, ни сконструированы. Когда два ангела парили в небесах, слившись в экстазе и дарили друг другу благодать через совокупление. Когда Гавриил, входя в свою избранницу, вливал в нее свою силу и мощь, а его тело столь же стремительно наполнялось ее силой.</p><p>Шумный и накуренный рокерский бар — не поднебесные выси, а плотская страсть для смертных — проявление низменного инстинкта. И здесь никого не удивляют влюбленные, жмущиеся по углам. И когда элегантный, весь в белом, Гавриил, прижав свою долбанутую подружку к кирпичной стенке, накрывает ее тонкие губы поцелуем, и Вель, выгнувшись, обхватывает ногами его бедра, это не может пошатнуть моральных устоев местной публики. Трахающиеся парочки дело привычное...</p><p>Немного магии, чтобы не возиться с одеждой. Чуть больше морока — и они становятся незаметными, почти невидимыми для остальных. Он с интересом изучает исполосованное шрамами и исписанное дьявольскими рунами обнаженное тело Вель — знакомое и в то же время непривычное. И вогнав в ее гибкое, податливое тело свой возбужденный член, заставляет ее кричать от наслаждения. Ее хриплые стоны рвутся словно из глубин бездны, и Вель словно дарит ему частицу своей бездны вместе с поцелуями, принимая в себя его свет...</p><p>— Иногда бывает неплохо забыть на время о том, кто ты есть, — произносит Вельзевул, когда, приведя себя в порядок и сняв морок, странная парочка покидает бар.</p><p>— Или вспомнить, кем ты была раньше, — прибавляет Гавриил.</p><p>Но Вель не хочет думать о прошлом. И, кажется, сейчас она начинает понимать нечто, что сломало ее демонический мозг несколько дней назад. Что-то о воде и огне, о тьме, слившейся со светом и о свете, вобравшем в себя силу тьмы. И о том, как скоро она сможет повторить трюк Кроули.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>